Embarrassing secrets one shot
by Himiko5
Summary: A young girl writes a fan fiction about the Corporal after one of her friends suggests it as a way to vent her feelings. Sure all is well and merry until Levi finds out causing an unexpected outcome. Levi/Rivaille x OC


Embarrassing secrets. One shot.

I sighed deeply as I watched Corporal walk past me and my friends. It sucks liking someone who will mostly likely never realize your existence. Sasha who was burying her face in a loaf of bread glanced over at me a stupid smirk lifting on her stuffed cheeks.

"Why don't you just go tell him?" Sasha asked, her mouth spitting out bred crumbs onto the table. Closing my eyes from disgust I grabbed my napkin, handing it to the girl.

"That's easy for you to say miss I eat potatoes in front of my superiors." Giving me a light glare Sasha gulped down her last piece of bread, her eyes quickly glancing at mine.

"It's just so hard being around him so much but not being able to do anything about my feelings." I said quietly, my face turning into a light pink color. Picking up my loaf of bread I handed it to Sasha since I didn't feel like eating anymore. With the generous gift Sasha's face turned into one of a puppy whose life just got saved before stuffing the glucose into her mouth.

"Well…why don't you try writing your feelings out? You could write a fan fiction or something…" my eyes darted over to Sasha my face turning into a tomato from the thought of writing fantasies about my corporal.

"W-What! No! Why would I do that?!" I asked loudly my hands nervously tugging on my shirt my eyes slightly watering from the embarrassment.

"Well why not? I mean it's not like Levi will ever find it I mean he already doesn't know you exist what's the chances of him reading one of your journals? Besides it's a way for you to vent those feelings you have so you won't be so noticeably in love when he's around you." I sat at the table steam rising from my bright red face, Sasha really knows how to make me squirm doesn't she?

"W-well I guess I could try.." I droned off starting to feel embarrassed again. Sasha gulped down the last piece of my bread, patting me roughly on my back.

"Good! Well if you don't mind me I'm going off to bed so why don't you find some quiet place to sit and write some steamy story about you and the Corporal." Winking at me Sasha dashed away to her room, leaving me dead on the floor from her suggestion.

I sat in the lunch room for a while by myself, my head still resting on the table listening to the crickets outside who were undoubtedly enjoying the summer night. Raising my head from the hard table I sat up straight leaning back against the wall, taking out my small note pad and pen.

Sitting there I thought about Levi trying to motivate myself to write something down but every time my pencil touched the smooth paper my face lit up like a tomato. Sighing I slightly glanced over at the spot where Levi ate his dinner. Blushing a little I made sure no one was around before sliding out of my seat and onto the other bench resting my hands on the table.

Smiling I imagined Levi and I eating dinner together, I laughed while Levi pretended like he didn't care making sure he stole glances of my beaming face one in a while.

Finally feeling relaxed I brought my pencil down to paper, writing down stupid little scenarios that would never happen between Levi and I.

Who knows how long I sat there writing away all of my locked up feeling into the little note book that I never really used. I was so caught up in my daydreaming that I didn't hear the clicking of boots enter the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jumping in my seat my face went pale as I looked up to stare into the eyes of the man who has caused me daily embarrassment.

"U-uh I.." Levi looked down at my note pad before walking forward and lightly placing his hand in front of my face. My body went cold and my heart officially stopped.

"Let me see." Levi commanded.

"B-but this is my personal…." I droned out when I saw Levi's unwavering eyes.

"Cadet, are you going to deny your superiors orders?" Levi gave me a threatening glare, his stance becoming deadly.

"No sir.." I said softly before closing my note pad and handing it over. Feeling doomed and completely embarrassed I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling a pool of tears collecting in the corners.

I sat there in the silence refusing to look at the Corporal for who knows how long while I listened to Levi slowly turning the pages of my book.

'Please don't tell me he's actually reading it!' I cried in my head. Just from the thought of Levi finding out about my feelings for him from such stalkerish stories my heart began to beat and my face heated up.

'I'm never going to be able to face him again.' Trying to hold in my tears I grabbed the lose fabric of my pants, digging my nails into my knees while mentally preparing myself for the worst.

'He's never going to want to see me again, I can already picture his disgusted face while he-' my thoughts were cut short when I felt a big hand wrap its way around my small one. Jolting my eyes open I barely caught a glance of Levi's serious face before he nuzzled his nose into the nape of my neck. I froze, not knowing what to do while I felt his warm breath caressing my skin.

'w-what is he doing ahhh!' My body shivered when I felt Levi's tongue poke at my skin, trailing up my neck to my ear, biting my lobe.

"L-Levi!" realizing what I just did I brought my free hand up to my mouth, all of my blood gushing to my face as my eyes widened In shock while I felt Levi's mouth lift into a smirk before pulling away and looking at my now completely red face.

"Why are you concealing your voice? This is what you wanted, right?" Hearing the evil undertone in his voice I couldn't help but shiver while he took my hand away from my mouth leaning forward to connect our foreheads.

His serious silver eyes stared deep down into my vulnerable brown ones before closing his eyes and leaning his face in, connecting our lips in a soft kiss. After a few seconds Levi Slightly pulled away looking back into my eyes.

"Next time you want to do something just tell me." Levi whispered into my mouth before lightly pecking them and moving his face away from mine, making sure I caught his playful look before exiting the room.

I sat there in Levi's seat my eyes wide as saucers and my face red as ketchup before finally getting up and heading off to bed. If I'm lucky maybe tomorrow when I wake up I'll realize this wasn't a dream.


End file.
